Two's Company, Three's a Crowd
by Zilander Kat
Summary: What if Misa had never become the Second Kira? Light finds out when he is given a second chance at being Kira "Misa-free." L/Light. Rated M for a reason; non-con, Misa-hating, gore, & sexy times...Temp-Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Regret

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Death Note, although I have borrowed dialogue, characters and concepts for my own twisted purposes! Hope you enjoy the story, it is all I own.. Well sorta, I also own a lunch for today (PB&J on white) and a really sweet Batman shirt that I wear often.._

**Pre-Story** _**A/N: **Imagine a "Misa-free" Death Note...it's coming your way. Btw, The story begins with Light already being caught, but don't worry...explanations will come next couple chapters. A little lot of emotional characters, OOC is how I roll, baby! (But really, I'm trying my hardest here...)_

_Rated M for a reason.. but there will be more reasons to come later on.. muhahahah!_

* * *

**Two's Company, Three's a Crowd**

_Regret_

"If there was one thing you could change in your time as being Kira, excluding the notion of _not _becoming Kira in the first place-because I doubt you would change that, what would it be? What would you change, Light?" The dark haired man sat before him, the private cell was blindingly bright and the darkness of Ryuzaki's eyes and hair was comforting. Light mulled over the idea, deciding if he should tell the truth or not, wondering what the detective assumed he would say.

"I bet you are thinking that I would take back our meeting and friendship, L." Light said with an easy smile, he could always read the raven boy so easily.

L nodded and a small smile flashed on his face, his eyes gave away the hope and relief he did not wish to share with Light. Light's own smile widened, and he found himself wishing that he had given into his previous feelings for Ryuzaki fully while he had still had the freedom and chance.

"I _do _regret something about our relationship...I regret not showing you how I felt earlier." Light's non-existent pride took a hit while he admitted another past mistake; he had not thought it was still possible in his current predicament.

L's cheeks turned a delicious pink colour, his thumb received extra abuse from gnashing teeth, and the smell of sugar and copper rang in the air as L let out a regretful sigh of his own.

"Yes, Light-kun. That is something I also find regretful. But I meant more towards your victory as Kira, rather than your, er...Urges as a man." The words were painfully awkward and both of the genius' stared and puzzled over the strange feelings building within themselves and the hilarity of the situation.

They were _Kira and L_, mass murderer and the world's _three_ best detectives, and they had practically announced love for each other if not terrible levels of lust. These thoughts sped through their brains, L reaching the point of laughter 0.04 seconds faster than Raito did, and both fell into spontaneous bouts of laughter for several minutes. Had anyone but Watari been watching the two converse, they would have surely thought that L had lost his mind.

Except L had always known Yagami Light was Kira, so he was long used to accepting the boy. He had known since he had first suspected him. He knew the first time they met and he had shook the boy's lovely hand, first smelled his alluring cologne and tasted his expert lies for himself, finding the taste both lonely and bitter.

"I'm going to miss this, L. I'm going to miss you." The conversation took its turn to a more serious note, the sombre mood swallowed both boys up, causing silence to prevail for a few minutes. There was a loud beeping noise, notifying the prisoner and his visitor that another was about to enter the room.

Both looked towards the door, a guard named "Darrel" was there to deliver Light's final meal, and to inform him that a pastor could still be made available to him for confession. Light found great humour in the idea of destroying a priest's mind; the stories he could tell that poor, religious fool. Light shook his head, and accepted the meal graciously. Light even thanked the guard and offered him a charming half smile.

'E_ver Mr. Manners.' _Ryuzaki shook his head as he read the amber-eyed boys thoughts, clearly written for only L to see.

"You know Light, I am quite proud of you for not destroying that priests mind before your..." the sentence died on Ryuzaki's emotionally-tied tongue.

"...Execution, Ryu-chan?" Light teased him, the humour almost believable except for the tinge of fear and the crack in his voice as he called on one of the more annoying nicknames Ryuzaki had picked up. Ryuzaki reached over and touched Light's hand, his own hand was incredibly hot, but he found Light's to be lacking all body heat.

The younger stared softly at the hands, then looked up into L's abyss-like eyes, he let his true fear show for once, his regret and his helplessness. It was only a few seconds of no shields, of no lies and fronts, it was liberating and awful all at once, for both parties.

L watched and made up his mind quickly, leaning forward and bringing his other hand around to smooth Raito's hand and cheek, he leaned half way towards the young killer. His breath was hot, his thoughts were strange and foggy. How many times had they come this far, only to stop kissing and hope that _next time_ they would have the strength and nerve to continue onwards? Except this would be the last time, the only time. It would have to do.

Light pushed to close the distance, his own free hand coming up to grasp the detective by his unruly hair, firstly to draw a moan from L and secondly, to provoke the older boy's mouth open, so that he could explore him without complaint. He succeeded and the noise that came from L's mouth was far more arousing than Raito could ever fully imagine.

They stood quickly, realizing they were not yet touching enough. L's shirt came off swiftly, followed by Light's own final outfit that L himself had arranged and authorized. Hands explored greedily, lips were bitten, necks sucked at painfully. L did not think to stop, did not think he _could _stop, not that he wanted to.

While Light enjoyed this final bliss as he prepared his soul for an eternity of nothingness, of complete and utter blankness. _What would that feel like? Would he remember his life, and if so, could he not relive this moment over and over? Or would that be far too much like heaven, and all thoughts of this man would be removed upon reaching his goal of ultimate perishing?_

His thoughts were wrenched away from mu as Light felt his belt being pulled at, his zipper being undone with a quick and satisfying noise. He broke the kiss off long enough to look at Ryuzaki, gauge his lust-filled reaction.

"L, you are so beautiful." the words came out completely sincere and the tone made L blush, his cheeks growing more red than pink and his bruised lips curling up in a faint smile.

"God, I can't believe this is it." Light pulled the detective closer to himself, the act of undressing continued.

The words were stuck in Raito's mouth, wanting to come out, _needing _to be said.

"You know...I love you, L." L's hands paused at Light's midriff, his head snapping up quickly to read the honesty of those words. Light let the feeling show on his young face, he let the weakness become present, and tears went unshed but were noticed in his eyes. L shook his head slowly.

"I didn't know, not really, but I had hoped." Light felt the sadness in those words, was bothered by how awful he had been to this person, his soul-mate.

_Wait, soul-mate? _Raito questioned the sanity of this thought, the futility of the notion and the pain it brought with it.

'_If he _is_ my soul-mate, then he'll be forevermore alone.' _Light felt a strange sort of weight pressing down upon himself, the loneliness of any existence without someone to love, it was unbearable.

"Ryuzaki, when this is all over and done. I hope you'll...Be happy, or try. I don't want you miserable."

"Raito-kun is awfully full of himself, what makes him think I cannot be happy without him?" L went for funny, it came out sounding forced and sad.

The passion in the room had not died, surprisingly. Instead, it had matured and aged like some beautiful poisonous plant; waiting to grow into something awesome and godly in its purity and treachery. The feelings had all been admitted to on Light's side, his emotions shown to the man before him, his trust made real, he felt fulfilled but not satisfied.

The bare minimum had been met, but now was the time to come together. The idea made Light's skin shiver in anticipation, both genii knew that they had roughly 24 hours before the execution. Light had asked L to stand by him; he needed him there, wanting his last sight to be Ryuzaki and his lovely eyes.

The urge to be finally here, to be finally with each other was becoming overpowering again.

"Light, I _need _you to _nngh-"_ The words were cut off by Light's mouth, his tongue hot and active. L's responded in turn, the battle for dominance was never-ending between these two, but it felt so _good. _Both groaned into the feeling, toppling over onto the bed that lay beside the table and chess board of Light's private cell.

The jeans Ryuzaki was wearing were being pulled off, unceremoniously. The black silk boxers he wore gave away his erection as Light palmed him rather harshly.

"Nnah-I want to take you, Ryuzaki. I want the last thing I do on this earth to be taking you, fucking you. I want to make you scream." The words were whispered into L's ear, Light's tongue sliding along L's earlobe and neck. Light's own pants were finally off and the two lay on top of one another, grinding against each other roughly.

L mewled at the threats of Raito's violence, at the feeling of near-explosion he had from this contact with his only friend and lover.

'_How can I live after this?' _The thought was horrible, L found himself almost drowning in the sick realisation that he had been having ever since he had found that final piece of evidence, given up by that dumb bitch, Misa Amane.

The grinding intensified, bringing L back to the moment, his excitement building, his release impending.

"Raito, I don't know if I can...unghh- I think I'm going-" the white light was coming, it was almost blinding, making the light of this cell laughable and dim.

Light began making his own little noises, small grunts and happy 'un's!' at each thrust, his body was nearing finish...Light spoke with little thought to the words he said.

"Together-" the word almost cut off as both boys neared their finales, panting and screaming each other's names. The mutual pleasure was amazing, and they hadn't even really touched each other...yet.

They both lay back, snuggling, cuddling and removing their spent underwear. They admired the views of their fully naked bodies; flushed chests, breathing hard from exertion, nipples erect and stomachs tight. Hands moved to explore, tan on snow white, pale-winter over burning-summer sun.

"So amazing, and all mine." Light spoke softly, Ryuzaki stared in disbelief, _amazing, beautiful? _

"I do not believe you, Light-kun." Light looked sad at the disagreement.

"You are mine for now, L. Just let me have today. I'm not just using you for your body." The words held no hidden tricks or jokes.

"No, that is not what I meant, Light. You were actually _serious_, weren't you? You think I'm..._attractive?"_ Light blinked a few times, before laughing lightly at the strange sense of low self-esteem L was showing off.

"Yes, I do...You're so unusual, ethereal even. I was so sick of the mundane, of the everyday boring people that wanted me. I _wanted you_ and I wanted you to want me back even after all the horrible games, all I wanted was you and your...body, your heart and soul, L. You're amazing."

The raven answered softly, agreeing to all that had been said, to all that was requested in that sentence, giving up all of his cards as Raito was now doing. It was only fair to be completely honest now, and who better to confess his lies to then another notorious liar?

"_L Lawliet_, Light-kun." The words brought a strange relief, both boys sighed, Light looked somewhat confused.

"Why? You won, L, Lawliet." the name on the younger boys tongue was heaven for L, he shuddered and wanted more than anything to hear it spoken again and again from that mouth. He leaned over to whisper in the younger boy's ear, shamelessly.

"So that when I'm in you, you'll know the proper name to yell." the grin he gave was almost evil, and Light replied with a grin of his own.

"Pervert." L's hands roamed Raito's body slowly, he felt down his chest, soaking up his youth and beauty with soft fingertips. He nipped softly at a nipple, tongue grazing it lightly. He continued his movement downwards, hands coming to rest at thighs, fingers rubbing circles into the warming flesh. His right hand stopped and moved up towards Light's soft mouth.

"Suck." the command came out rough, the building tension was proving hard for both boys. Light took the soft hand up to his mouth, flicking his tongue out along the index, middle and ring finger of L's hand.

He brought them into his mouth, sucking suggestively. L's breath came out in louder pants. When all three of the fingers had been coated he kissed each tip gently, keeping his eyes fixed on the raven black stare. The hand was taken back slowly, the intentions were known on both sides and both wanted this encounter to hasten, they were impatient and craving.

When the first finger entered his body, Light cried out at the unexpected feelings; the sudden increase in lust, the awkward feeling of being slowly filled, and the sense of more to come. The second finger was more pleasant than uncomfortable, both grazing over a spot of electricity.

"Fuckk-un." the spot was touched again, and Light found himself ramming towards the hand, the third finger was barely noticed as the stretching continued. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, L pulled out his hand and prepared to enter Light himself. L watched the boy prepare himself, his eyes trusting and loving.

"Lawliet...I want to feel you." The prompt made L grow harder, the use of his name sealing his fate. He rammed into the boy roughly, his effort rewarded by a moan from Light's lips.

"Yes, Lawliet...harder." The words would have been horrible to say before; but Light was beyond caring about his pride now and also because they brought about such emotion from L, whose heart hurt as he realized this boy would be dead in mere hours.

He froze momentarily until he felt Light pushing himself to be further impaled by L's member. The movement was all it took and suddenly he was pumping into the younger boy was speed and increasing pressure. Sounds and words of no meaning were being spewed from his own mouth, he wanted badly to stop them so he pressed his lips to Raito's. His speed increasing as L brought his hand down to wrap around Light's member.

"Lawliet...soon. Coming-please, faster." L obeyed the boy, making his back arch off of the bed, L's hand speed increased to match the quickening pace of hips and flesh. Both were panting and moaning loudly, as the pressure built up to climax they both screamed and found sweet release in the harmony and movements.

They lay down after, both catching their breath and slowing down their loudly beating hearts. L found himself blushing, when Raito admitted that had been his first time with anyone. This admission surprised L and he confessed it was his own as well.

"So you and Misa never...?" the question was left up in the air, and Light shuddered.

"No, I never wanted _that_ with her, or anyone else. I always played the religion and love cards...Actually, I don't know if even _I _would have been skilled enough to fake attraction to those girls, Misa especially." L nodded and felt his heart warm, he had been with the real Light in bed, had been his first and only love.

They lay next to each other, rubbing skin and taking comfort in just listening to their hearts beating together, their skin touching and warming. After a while L found himself dozing comfortably, he turned slightly so that he could be spooned tightly to Raito, mewling as he felt an arm wrap firmly around his naked waist.

A hand moved over his hip, fingertips grasping at flesh almost painfully, it drew L out of his dazed state, his breath hitched as another arm slid under his neck and caused him to turn and kiss the boy behind him. Raito pulled back, nipping at white flesh on L's neck, he whispered into the others ear seductively.

"I recall saying my last act on this earth would be fucking you, not _getting _fucked by you." L shuddered, he recalled that oath, and also remembered being told he would be left _screaming _Light's name.

L nodded, although Light was so busy kissing his back and nipping at him, hand grasping at pale thighs, so he could not be completely sure his agreement had been noted. Light brought a finger up to his own mouth, sucked at it delicately, and added two more to the mix, coating them with his own saliva.

"It'll be all me when I take you, all of my saliva and my _effort._" Light groaned the final word and brushed up against L's backside, his finger plunging into L's entrance. L groaned at the new experience, he wondered at the full feeling he would get once Light was in him. The younger boy wasted no time in pushing another finger into the detective, scissoring his fingers in an attempt to hasten the preparations. Light felt for the spot he knew lay within L, he found it and lightly pushed at the nerves bundled there.

L cried out, and Light added a third finger to his explorations.

"Do you want _me_, Lawliet? Want me _in you, _fucking the life _out_ of you? Do you _want_ that?" The obscene words were punctuated with thrusts from Light's hands, they left L shaking and moaning.

"Yes, Light-kun...I want you, I want you please, please..." The words died out as Light positioned himself to take L, he moved over to face the older boy.

"I want to see you as you scream my name, Lawliet. I want to see your beautiful face as I _pound _you into the mattress." The lust in Light's eyes burned dangerously, but L did not fear him, this was his lover, his equal...

There was fire as Light thrust into him; it burned him alive, the feeling in his stomach spread through his entire being.

"Gahhn!" the noises he made grew louder as Light pushed himself brutally into L. Almost as if he was attempting to join them together through this act, to become one with him and that thought drove L to further heights of intimacy and pleasure. The older boy felt his shoulders being grasped roughly by Light, his own hands coming up to grasp at the boy above and in him.

"Light...unng...I love you so much." L cried out, his eyes watching his beautiful lover, the determined look of lust burning the amber into a harsh red.

"Godamn, Lawliet, you are _so _tight and-Ung-You're mine...Say it. Say it, L Lawliet." Light was losing control of himself, he knew that he was about to explode and he wanted to dominate the boy beneath him before he gave in to pleasure. L didn't have to think about his response.

"I've always been y-yours, Light-kun...Always-gnn." the words were true and the truth made them far more erotic.

"Light!" L suddenly called out as his world once more went white, feeling the intensity build and release to unimaginable heights, his erection releasing hotly onto his own stomach. Light followed shortly after, whispering 'Lawliet!' harshly, and with a final barbaric thrust, filled up L with his own seed and finally collapsed over.

The two were finally exhausted, Light gently kissed L's face, affectionately wrapping an arm around his waist again. This time pulling a blanket over the two and listening to L's slow breaths.

Time passed quickly, too quickly for the two new lovers. They passed the time by talking quietly to each other, making love when they felt the need and even playing a few games of chess. The tie breaking game finally ended with L taking Light's king, one of Light's own pawns blocking his escape route. Light had smiled up at the detective, tears threatening his eyes.

"I just keep losing to you, don't I, L?" L had felt sick at the comment but Light didn't seem to have any malice behind his words.

He wrapped his arms around L's neck and kissed him lovingly, L felt his resolve crumble and a small sob made its way out of his throat. Light squeezed him tighter.

"I didn't mean to make you sad, Lawliet. Don't be sad...This is the way the game works, I lost."

"No, Raito-kun, _I have lost. _I'm losing you, and that doesn't feel like winning at all." L felt tears falling down his cheeks; his heart breaking in his chest, agony was all he would know from this moment on.

Light watched the sorrow growing, his own hurt blazed as he saw the world's best detective crumble and self-destruct. He _had_ to stop this.

"No, don't...You won, and I don't mind losing to you, because I love you...And it sounds to strange, but I would've _hated _you if you had made me have to lose to anyone else. It's better this way." L nodded, unsure he believed Raito, but understanding the words.

"You know, I _would've_ given up being Kira, for you. If that was ever possible, if I had would you have kept me, Lawliet?" The questions brought pain on both sides, but the need for complete and utter honesty won over the pain.

"I think I would have..._Yes_, Light-kun. If you had confessed earlier, I think I would've kept you safe...Thought of something to make sure you could be kept _alive_." Light nodded, feeling better realizing L would choose him over justice.

Light spoke suddenly as he decided on an answer for L.

"And to answer your earlier question, if I could've changed anything in the KIRA case it would've been never involving myself with Misa." L nodded, he knew that Misa was to blame for all of this, for Light's capture and L's unexpected victory.

Their minds drifted back to the days L had the evidence he _finally _needed...and how it had been Misa to deliver all of the evidence straight to L's waiting hands.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1-**_Regret_

_To be continued.._

Alright, enough with the Misa bashing (I'm talking to myself right now btw...apologies to those who enjoy Misa a lot and are rooting for her and Light-ehem, wait-do ppl like that actually exist?)

**Post-Story **_**A/N: **__Love it or hate it? Send me your feedback.._ Although be forewarned, flamers will have to deal with my sobs. I'm a hardcore sobber.

I hope you liked it, I've been thinking about a Death Note with no Misa, and it seemed..._like heaven._

Btw, Err.. You could probably tell this is one of my first 'sexy time' chapters, really.. I don't have much experience writing them...Reading them, _yes_...But yeah, lol. Tell me how I've done, I want the brutal truth, even if it ruins my very soul.

Apologies for the long Author Notes, I ramble on and on, A LOT *offers homemade cookies*

_Cheers_,  
Zilander Kat


	2. Chapter 2: Ticking Clocks&Beating Hearts

**Pre-story A/N: **Okie, update...Apologies for Misa-hating, I have actually come to enjoy her in most fanfics, just not in this one that I am writing...I am adding to the Misa hatred, but I find she's okay in some ways...

**Disclaimer: **LOL...yeah, you know the drill, I own nothing...

* * *

**Two's Company, Three's a Crowd****  
**_  
Ticking Clocks & Beating Hearts_

-_A week earlier-_

"Ryuzaki-san, I still do not understand why we are monitoring Misa-Misa in the bathroom." Matsuda whined loudly, wishing to protect Misa-Misa's honour from Ryuzaki's prying eyes. The Misa on the screen looked at herself in the mirror, oblivious to monitoring equipment trained on her and the microphone picking up her words of calm reassurances.

"_Phew...Talk about nerve wracking...But it's going really well. I just need to keep it up." _She breathed in deeply and put on her cheeriest Misa-Misa smile.

"Relax, Matsuda. She's just looking at herself in the mirror, it's not like there are cameras in every stall, _right Ryuzaki?" _Light questioned the older detective, because you could never be _too sure_ with him.

L looked up and laughed at the horrified expression on Matsuda's goofy face and the unsure glint in Light's, to which he winked mischievously. Light laughed and rolled his eyes at the older boys open teasing of the silly man, Matsuda.

L shook his head, his laughter dying on his tongue at the sound of Misa's sudden screams. Matsuda looked at the monitor, eyes wide.

"What is it, why did she scream?!" Light watched the screen, puzzled.

'_Misa cannot possibly know about the cameras, so why is she acting so upset-bad hair, perhaps?' _

Light scanned the girl's body for possible fault; he found none and was not surprised. The girl was just as meticulous in appearance as he was and the outfit she wore showed off so much skin that it was apparent there were no wounds on her petite body.

L shushed the rambling police officer, attempting to hear what Misa was attempting to say to the air. Her body had suddenly recoiled, a scream of terror cut off quickly, and fearful eyes stared at the mirror, looking up into..._nothing._

But her body was stiff and her arms were up attempting to dissuade a hand from being held at her face and waist, her body leaned back far enough that it was almost as if there _really was_ an invisible someone or _something_ holding her captive.

"H-how is she doing that?" Light whispered at L, the girl's feet were off the ground now, kicking at the air, not touching the ground _at all_. She was being held back so far and her scrambling was growing more frantic as she lost her badly needed oxygen.

Finally, after a few frantic pats to the seemingly invisible hand, the blonde was released with a slight nod. She was allowed a few moments of open panting to control her lungs and stop the flow of tears on her pretty face.

Misa sat on all fours, gasping and holding her own chest and waist gently, rubbing in an attempt to get rid of the sore feeling left by the invisible hand.

The investigation team had watched this puzzling situation in a stunned silence; _Matsuda _didn't even attempt to make a noise. The girl was clutching to the sink next to her, standing and addressing the air in an attempt at polite conversation.

"_What are you? I can tell you're not a stalker. But you don't seem human at all!"_ The girl waited a few moments, as if listening to some response. L had frozen up at the comment, Light was looking at Misa as if she were some interesting bug to dissect.

'I_s this girl mental, or what?'_

They did not attempt to speak, but merely watched the girl slowly lose her reason or actually converse with an invisible being, _both _options were possible.

"_I don't understand...I met you before? What notebook_?" Misa was saying, still looking nervously at the air.

L suddenly jumped up, rushing over to a pile of notes and folders, yanking Light over painfully by the chain that linked them together. He held up a list labelled _'May 2003'_ that had come from the Second Kira: L scanned over the page purposely, then pointed out the line he had remembered.

"May 22nd my friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama."Light nodded, he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach suddenly.

'_That's the day I met Misa in Aoyama, but that day... why can't I _really_ remember that day?' _

He turned back to the monitor as he heard Misa speak again, a nervous smile playing her glossy lips.

"_That sounds interesting, but-"_ her mouth stopped moving as she was interrupted, then a small gasp came from her lips. She looked like she was in shock momentarily, but then a genuine smile appeared, her butt sliding up to half sit on the counter behind her.

"_Light is _KIRA_? That would be awesome if it was true."_

...

L turned sharply to Light, the latter's face had grown pale and a slick sweat seemed to appear on his face. He looked sick and began to shake; he looked over at Ryuzaki, knowing that this day would not end well.

L turned back and watched the young woman unknowingly betray herself and her "lover."

"_Light is Kira and Misa is the second Kira?"_ Her eyes grew wide as she came to some realization.

"_He's searching for Kira with Ryuzaki, one of L's men. But wait, how can Kira be searching for Kira?"_ another pause. Misa's face became incredibly surprised, and she cried out again.

"_...Just as planned? Could it be that Light is Kira trying to kill L?" _Light jerked in his chair, the words seemed to hurt him, Misa continued on.

"_That being on L's side is all part of a plan?!"_ A shocked smile was on her face, a hand came up to lightly punctuate the shock and a finger was pointed at the invisible person she conversed with, almost as if making sure to point out that she had _finally_ got something on her own.

L watched the boy beside him some more, his eyes were bugging out of his head, his hands coming up to grasp at his head almost comically. He turned his panicked eyes towards L again, his eyes screamed questions silently at the raven-haired detective.

'_How? How can it be true? Am I kira?! Am I trying to kill you?!' _

L did not say anything; his own chest ached with the truth spoken by those pretty lips of Misa's, those _disgusting truths dripping from her disgusting mouth. _

'_This_ isn't _how it is supposed to be,_ _it's just too sick how easy this _"victory"_ is.' _L thought with contempt.

"_That's impossible...That Ryuzaki guy I mentioned is attached to Light 24/7 by handcuffs."_ Misa shook her head and pointed to her wrist.

'_What's impossible?' _L questioned silently, a greater pause.

"_You're saying some complicated stuff I really don't know about. What the....it's in his_ watch?"

L jerked his gaze over to Light's watch, who was also staring at his wrist in confused horror. He silently handed it to the raven detective, who simply watched the time piece, silently ticking away...but he did nothing more with the watch. He looked back to the screen as Misa continued talking with the invisible Shinigami.

"_Is that good or bad? Hey, Light is Kira and he wants to catch this other Kira and kill L, right? -And Misa was the Second Kira- So then Light and Misa became Kira thanks to your powers, right?"_ another pause, Misa leaned over excitedly.

"_Then use your power and turn me into Kira again. If Light is going to become Kira again, then I want to too, so I can help him...I did all that for Light? That makes me so happy_." The foolish blonde looked down at the floor, caught in a haze of love for Light.

...

"_I see...how many notebooks are there?" _

'_Oh God, how many can there be?' _The thought made L's heartbeat kick up a notch.

"_-But if he had the _Death Note_ before, couldn't he have killed L really easily?"_ L looked over at Light questioningly, he knew why...Light didn't know his real name. The younger looked lost in a horrible nightmare, his eyes were streaming tears; L reached out his hand and brushed a few off of his beautiful face. Light looked over, horrified. He shook his head, trying desperately to wake up from this awful reality.

"How?" Light whispered so only L could hear him. The rest of the group was focussed on watching Misa continue to confess and inform them of awful truths.

"_It sounds kinda complicated...Then can't you kill L? You can, right? You are a _Shinigami_, after all."_ L gave a light shriek at this word, his body flinching and Light found himself gripping at the detectives hand in an attempt to comfort him.

Light looked down at the list from Second Kira –_Misa—_and located May 30th '_we confirmed our Shinigami at the Giants game at the Tokyo Dome.'_

Light attempted to remember those dates in more clarity, remember _anything_ that would make what Misa said untrue. Except the lack of memories, the fogginess of it all broke him down; he _was _Kira, wasn't he?

"Oh God." Light's voice was high pitched and hysterical, L grasped at the hand that clutched his own, Light knew now, _knew he was a mass murderer._

Misa finally spoke again, her smile lit up her face.

"How can she smile about this?" Light's voice was strained and L shook his head, watching the monitor. The show wasn't over yet...

"_Yeah...Kira was, I mean _Light_ was doing it to make the world a better place. You didn't even know that, Shinigami? But if you do want to help him then wouldn't you kill L?"_ Light whimpered a bit, consciously unawares that he had shifted closer to L when the girl on the screen spoke of killing him so apathetically.

An arm was brought around L's chair; both boys were seeking comfort in their closeness, trying to make sense of the insane situation they were in. Misa huffed on the screen.

"_Stingy! Huh?"_ A shy glaze in her eyes came about moments after.

"_Shinigami, you _are_ for real. You know everything about me, I totally believe you. I do love Light...yes, more than anything. If Light was Kira and Misa was Kira too and we were both Kira together then that's totally awesome." _

...

"_Thank you, Shinigami."_ A happy squint came to Misa's face, drawing her face together in a cute way.

"_Hn? There's no way Light would kill Misa. And why would you go so far for me? Are you sure you're not a stalker?"_ L snorted lightly at Misa's belief in Light, he knew very well that if Light _were _Kira then he would most _certainly _kill this annoying girl.

Light seemed to pale further, he would agree with Ryuzaki's take, he half wanted to kill the girl when he _hadn't _beenaware of his Kira status, that feeling would only intensify with his memories, he was sure.

Misa looked a bit disgusted as if she just saw a particularly large bug.

"_I don't exactly _want_ to be loved by a Shinigami...and if Light died, I don't know what I'd do. I know I couldn't live on without him." _a lengthy paused followed...this one-sided conversation was getting annoying and L felt his frustration flare up higher.

"_Okay, I understand. Thanks for warning me." _

_..._

"_Okay...I understand that, but why don't you just tell me who it is now? 'All that trouble'? I don't remember that."_ Light flinched; _He didn't remember any of that 'trouble' either. _

"Why can't I remember, L?" Once again, he kept his voice hushed. L leaned into the boys shoulder; he knew _why_ he shouldn't comfort Light, but at the same time he knew he _needed_ to, for _his own sake _as well as the boy's. His feelings for his suspect had been building steadily since the chain had first been implemented.

"_Ugh, there are so many rules, don't you get annoyed?" _

_..._

"_Hmmm...There's a lot of stuff I don't get but it seems like you're really on my side. I can feel that you care about me, Shinigami."_ Misa looked thoughtful for a moment then exclaimed lightly, finger up in the air.

"_Basically, Light has his own plan and I should just act like I always do and let Light figure out who Kira is on his own...And if I try to tell him who Kira is, he won't believe me and Ryuzaki and L will start to become suspicious. I get it, no problem!"_ She winked at the supposed God of Death before her, still invisible to all eyes but hers. A giggle escaped from the blonde's mouth.

"_Wow, Misa rocks! Well I am an actress! Director Nishinaka, Light and Ryuzaki, and now even a _Shinigami_ is asking me to act_. And _I'm about to land a _huge _commercial! I'm a star! Now, it's fun talking to you and I'd like to ask you more stuff, but I should head back soon. Nobody thinks idols actually go to the bathroom." _Misa fidgeted with her shirt, smoothing her hair as she finished up her conversation with the air.

"_Okay, I understand. Oh, Shinigami, what's your name? Well, thank you, _Rem_." _Misa turned back to look at herself in the mirror, a smile playing on her lips. She turned and hummed softly as she made her way back to the meeting with the Yotsuba group.

The room fell dead silent as Misa disappeared from the monitors.

The team sat in their chairs, L still leaned against Light's shoulder, the younger boy shaking lightly. L looked down at the watch in his slim fingers, he fiddled with the buttons and a secret slot opened up, his heart fell as he held up a few pieces of blank _paper_ with pinching index finger and thumb.

"Death Note?" the words jumped from Light's mouth, a strangled whisper.

Light's father rose from his chair, made his way to a the trash can and threw up for several minutes, the terrible sounds of his father retching over the truth caused Light to start crying again.

Silent tears were running down his face, hitting his silk shirt and ruining the delicate material. Matsuda who had been sitting at the screens with a shocked and almost comical 'o' on his lips rose from his chair and helped the elder Yagami while L watched the younger.

The auburn haired boy sat watching those pieces of paper come out of _his _watch...from a notebook of Death? Why else keep random paper in his watch? It was so bizarre...but it was the key to the case.

'_I'm Kira. L was right.' _

L put the papers into a drawer before him, and then took Light's head in his hands, gently turning his face towards his own, and softly kissed the tears away on his face. Light's shock kept him from feeling embarrassed by L's sudden affections. He _needed _this gentle L.

"Light-Kun, you do not remember any of this, yet why do you believe it so adamantly? You are _not _Kira _right now_, you are _Light Yagami_...if you were Kira then you wouldn't be reacting to this so badly. You wouldn't be like this." Light looked hopeful at the words. He half-smiled, L was Kira's rival and yet he was willing to help his only suspect out of this situation.

"You're really a good friend, Ryuzaki." Light beamed despite the situation and held L's hands to his face longer than necessary, the world seemed to fall away as he leaned over and brushed his own lips gently against the detective's soft, pale cheek.

"My only..._friend_." He whispered lightly on his cheek, the words tickled L's face, his breath hitched and he turned to look Light straight in the eyes.

The heat was excruciating and both leaned in, lips almost touching, until they heard an awkward cough come from beside them, causing the world to resume spinning.

"Ryuzaki, are you saying it's still possible that Light is _not _Kira?" Yagami senior's voice was shaky, but it held a note of hope amongst the sorrow.

"_Perhaps_, Yagami-san, we still have to test the paper found in Light's watch...and it might still be possible that Light has been controlled by Kira all along, we'll need to obtain a notebook or speak to this Shinigami before we can know anything more." The look and tone Ryuzaki used made it obvious that rather _hoped _than believed these things to be true, he would have to test the paper first.

"Regardless, Ryuzaki has no _solid _proof, father...So he can't arrest me...until he has tested it." L nodded, Light always knew what he was thinking, and L always found it refreshing to not have to explain _everything_ to everyone by himself.

"Matsuda, I need you to go assist Watari, and to _not say a word to Misa about anything that has happened here, _okay? Now, he will tell you what you are to do, do _not _let me down." L said with severity in every word, Matsuda nodded solemnly, and ran to catch the lift up to Watari's floor.

"What are you having him do, Ryuzaki-san?" Light's father asked, puzzled. Light chuckled and shook his head.

"He's having him stay out of the way so he doesn't blow our cover, Dad." L chuckled as well, his hand squeezing at Light's, unsure as to when he had placed it there since their almost kiss had been interrupted.

"So, I assume we are not going to tell Misa we know about everything that happened here... And see what else happens?" Light asked L, already knowing his answer; this was merely for the benefit for Light's father. L nodded and turned to the older man.

"I will require you to clean up your appearance before Misa gets back and to also inform Mogi when he gets in, without informing Misa-san." The old chief nodded, raising his hand to his face and smiling weakly at his son, foolish hope in his tired eyes. He turned and left to clean up his appearance, taking the trash can with him as he went.

Finally, they were alone. Light turned to L, about to comment on the events of the night when he felt the raven haired boy's hands pulling at his shirt.

"Ryu-" his words were cut off as lips were pressed to his own, the tension of the night melting with this touch. Pale hands reached into his hair, gripping tightly, making him gasp. He reached out and grabbed onto the back of Ryuzaki's white shirt, gripping him hard, as if he was holding on for dear life.

Or maybe it was for sanity's sake, this grip intensified as Ryuzaki bit down on Light's lip, attempting to gain entrance into his mouth. Light moaned and complied, his own tongue meeting the detectives, neither really attempting dominance, but simply seeking comfort.

A groan was issued from L's mouth as Light brought a hand to his waist, then slipped down to grip his hip hard. They stood up, and wrapped around each other tightly.

Moans and wet noises could be heard throughout the otherwise quiet room, they both pulled back, panting, eyes burning.

"Why?" Light asked, and L leaned over to kiss each eyelid shut.

"Because, I know that you aren't Kira right now...because you felt bad that your original plans include my very likely demise, and because it hurts to see you look so sad." Light sighed happily as L brought a hand to his face, cupped his cheek lightly, licked the boy's lips and once more plunged into his mouth. The innocence of the kiss lost completely as L pushed Light into the nearest wall and grinded up against the boy, letting his arousal show.

A growl tore from Light's throat, and he turned so that L was now up against a wall, his mouth breaking off from L's in order to nip and suck at his pale flesh. He grinded against the detective, suddenly wanting to make L moan loudly, and to cum, more than anything he had ever wanted before.

"Light...uhg." Light continued to mark the older boy in front of him, grinding harder and faster, hoping for a release. He stopped his assault when he tasted blood, and then began kissing L again. L's finger tips were digging into his back almost painfully, but the pain made this feel more real.

"God, I want you so badly, L." Light whispered, looking into dark eyes. L whimpered at the words, at the intense gaze Light was levelling him with.

"I want you too, Light-kun." Light smiled and his heart sped up, he knew what he had to say to this man before him, now to only say it.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself, no longer fearing rejection or the case being in their way, or how they would be viewed...what did it matter now that Light would be arrested and mostly executed?

"L, I have to tell you-"

But the words were never said as the sound of the elevator beeped loudly, announcing passengers were coming up to this floor, the monitors showing a bubbling Misa and a silent Mogi in the lift.

L held to Raito, wanting so badly to have a few more moments of this. The elevator beeped again, making it obvious he would not get his wish for more time.

L and Light separated and made their way back to their chairs, attempting to smooth down hair and clothing. Their breathing would give them away; L reached out a hand and stalled the elevator.

"It's only for a few minutes, Light-kun." Light nodded his thanks, and smoothed out his already ruined shirt.

'_What a day this has been.' _Light thought dazedly, and shook his head. L also appeared flustered and unsure as to what to make of this day and its events. Light sighed unhappily, and L felt a need rise in him to comfort this boy again.

"You know, Light...I'm not going anywhere. Even _if_ it's true and you become _him _again." L promised him, letting the honesty of his sentence ring true. Light laughed a bit at the detective's choice of words.

"_If, _L? I think we're beyond 'if.'" L smiled bitterly, nodding a couple times.

"Even so, I'm not going anywhere." L reconfirmed.

Light seemed to glow at the words and whispered his thanks at Ryuzaki. He leaned over and gently brushed his lips to his pale skin, removing a tear L had not been aware was there.

"I won't hurt you, and I won't let _any _Kira hurt you either." Light replied, making his own promise to the older man.

The elevator once more began its assent, and L allowed it. He nodded a final time and smiled at Light, he didn't know how he could feel so ridiculously happy while he knew that Light would probably be arrested soon, maybe it was the honesty of the moment...it was liberating.

He had wanted to kiss the boy for so long now, to finally know how he felt. Obviously Light liked the detective back, and that made L feel elated, despite all other problems of the day. It was time for this moment to end, and while he hoped that he could get more moments with Light soon, he knew that this relationship would not end well _if it would start at all._

Mogi stepped out of the elevator, along with a happy Misa Amane.

"Misa-Misa is home, Light!" Light shuddered and attempted to throw up his usual impassive mask, but found it quite difficult with this _creature_.

"Yes, Misa, I realized." Light sounded a bit cold, but Misa did not notice it, she was too busy attempting to study him, to see the _Kira _in him. Misa babbled on about the plan, about how she would date each person in the group in an attempt to find the real Kira. Light shook his head at this suggestion.

'_There is no way that I will allow her near that person, she might get her powers back. And then L would be in trouble.' _

Still, how could he say it without sounding like he was suspicious of her motives?

"No, Misa. That's far too dangerous, for now you leave this investigation to us and just go through with the commercial. Okay? Mogi will act as your body guard and you will deny the Second Kira accusations from now on, alright?" Misa nodded, agreeing easily.

"Thanks for caring about me so much Light," Misa snuggled up to Light and he had to stop himself from recoiling at the vile touch. Light instead looked to L, stared deep into his eyes and attempted to show how he felt with his eyes, L nodded, he knew. Light smiled, and turned to Mogi.

"My father would like to have a word with you Mogi-san, if you would be so kind as to escort Misa to her rooms and then meet the chief in his room for the run-down." Mogi nodded and said goodnight to L and Light, he placed an arm around Misa and gradually pushed her from the room. Misa shrieked her goodnights to Light and L and went with Mogi easily.

L looked at Light, his hand reaching out to pull at the connecting chain. The mask on Light's face crumbled, and his lust and fear showed through, he allowed himself to be pulled towards L.

"Let's go to bed?" L asked the boy, Light nodded. He leaned against the detective, suddenly exhausted. Up in their room, they both undressed and stayed in their boxers. The chain jingled between the two, Light found himself being cuddled closely by L. The younger felt his heart constricting painfully.

"L, I was Kira...I'm scared to become him again." L nodded and pulled the boy tighter to his chest.

"What made you so sure, Light-kun? You were upset before the watch was even mentioned." Light breathed out deeply, and then told the raven-haired man about his memory loss and his confusing emotions connected to the fogginess of his past. L nodded, he already knew Light had been Kira, but these answers were filling in the blanks his mystery-craving mind needed.

But the truth disturbed the innocent boy in his arms; it hurt him, broke him up.

"How can you stand to touch me, L?" Light whispered after a few moments of silence, sleep finally beginning to claim him.

"I like you, Light-kun. You are my first friend and I know you aren't Kira right now. I've already told you I will stay with you, till the end, _whatever_ the end brings." Light sighed and finally gave into sleep, L followed the boy, never letting go.

L woke a few hours later to the sound of hysterical tears and _laughter? _

The older boy opened his eyes fully to see Light sitting up in bed, tears flowing down his cheeks; he looked over at the other man, his tan skin looking unusually pale in the soft moonlight.

"The blood...Oh God, _the blood!_ It won't come off, I _can't _get it off! Help me." He stared at his palms, turned up towards the ceiling and sobbed deeply, the sob becoming strange laughter.

"Light-kun, there is no blood there." L whispered as he took the hands up to his mouth and kissed each palm softly, then took every finger into his mouth, one by one. He sucked gently on each one, and then kissed the tips of them before curling them up into fists.

Light had grown silent as he felt Ryuzaki cleaning his hands, his killer hands with his own mouth. It seemed almost poetic, the mouth of justice, cleaning the hands of a murderer.

The act was also highly erotic, the sucking sounds making Light's blood begin to boil, his skin to flush. When the man was done, he grabbed the raven's face and kissed him heavily, wanting so badly to be able to just be _innocent_ for him, to be worthy of his attentions.

They kissed for a while and finally Light went back to sleep clutching the other tightly, struggling to keep them together, but both knew this wasn't enough to truly keep them together.

'_No matter what, Light-kun, I'll be with you till the end.' _L promised the boy in his arms silently and then closed his eyes to find escape in sleep.

* * *

**Post-story A/N: **Err... OOC to the max? I'm trying to think of how desperate both would be if they could sense the end of this friendship, relationship...I believe it would make a big difference in how they behave with each other, even if they are both prideful...

Lol, or maybe I fail? I'm not even sure if I like this chapter very much, was it insanely boring? Did it make sense? Gahh.. Apologies for the confusing one-sided convo of Misa and Rem-it is _supposed_ to be confusing for L and Light...but you all know what was said, right? It's strictly canon, this conversation.

I just really wanted to update, I have a few more chapters done but I need to go through them again...but I'll post again soon.

Please give me some critical comments or just a small review and make it honest. I would love to improve this story!

_Cheers,_  
Zilander Kat


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifice

**Pre-Story A/N: **Sorry Misa-Misa...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, **nunavut**...**Sadly, I only own this bit of plot, hope you enjoy!

_A big thank you to all of the reviewers; StayLikeThat4Now (hoping this isn't too cheesy or sappy for you, lol and it makes my day to hear the sex wasn't bad...maybe I'm just a huge perv, but rereading that sentence makes me giggle...thank you for all of your reviews : ) ) Barranca (thank you for your reviews, they really make me re-think what I am doing, I hope you'll continue to give your honest opinions, I love them!) xLawli-Popx (lol, Lady Yagami eh? Baha...I just got a nice image in my head of that), SonokoTao (err, sorry?), Chariline (who is awesome about reviewing, thank you ever so much, you are a doll!) and ssjRaina (thanks, I was worried they were getting a lot OOC, but you've made my day...tell me if you think they are still in character, yes?) Thanks again, you all rock! _

Rated M for a reason; non-con stuff and other unpleasant fun things...

* * *

**Two's Company, Three's a Crowd**

_Sacrifice_

_-The next day-_

"_And Cut!"_ Misa gave a happy smile to the actors around her, and skipped off to meet Mogi.

"_Good job, Misa-Misa!"_

"_That was a great day, Misa-san!"_ Misa smiled and waved at her co-workers and many admirers'.

"Mogi, I can use the bathroom at the To-Oh woman's medical university hospital, right?" Mogi nodded wearily, studying the girl before him.

Inside of the hospital, Misa headed off towards the bathroom, not being recognized because of the sunglasses, baseball hat and jacket she wore to cover expensive Goth clothes. Mogi watched the bathroom door carefully, no one else entered.

Inside the bathroom, Misa traded clothing with a girlfriend, Nori, who was wearing an extremely stereotypical nurse's outfit. Mogi noticed the nurse who left the bathroom, but disregarded it; this was after all a medical university hospital.

A few minutes later, Misa came out of the bathroom, looking strange. Upon closer inspection, Mogi discovered it _wasn't _Misa at all, but a friend!

"Where is she?" Mogi demanded of the girl before him, the girl smiled nervously, her grin awkward.

"Uh, she went on a date. _Ha-ha_." Mogi ran from the building just in time to see an expensive car riding off, and to catching Misa Amane waving cheerfully after him. Pulling out his cell phone and shaking with anger, he dialled Ryuzaki's number and hoped to heaven that they could catch the girl before anything happened.

*~*

L picked up his spoon with his thumb and index finger, with a spidery elegance to his movements; he scooped up a delicate amount of sugar and flung it lightly into his tea. He repeated this process 10 times before stirring the mixture and ingesting the vile concoction.

Light shuddered as the older man took a sip, but found he loved the way L's long fingers grasped the tea cup, the way Ryuzaki's lips nibbled at a cookie. He let his hand drift over to touch the other man's thigh, and sighed happily when one spidery finger rubbed gentle circles into said hand.

The monitor before L suddenly crackled to life, a large "L" appeared on it and Watari's voice could be heard.

"Ryuzaki, call from Mogi-san."

"Yes, Watari put him through." Mogi's panicked voice filled the room, drawing concerned looks from Matsuda and Light's father.

"_Ryuzaki-san, I'm sorry, but Amane tricked me and got away_!" Light lurched a bit as if feeling ill, and L grasped his hand in concern. _'Not always as dumb as she appears.' _L thought bitterly.

"_I saw her entering into an expensive looking car; it was red and was being driven by a male."_ L nodded, wondering if Misa had perhaps went on a date with one of the Yotsuba group, possibly even the _new _Kira?

L typed on his computer, pulling up the tracking devices Wedy-a high class thief-had installed in every car of Yotsuba's employees, which was quite a few. But only ten were in motion, and of those, five were red.

L quickly brought up the video feeds, and then clicked on the one that showed Higuchi and Misa. The audio caught up with the video in a second and the entire team went silent to listen to the conversation between the two probable Kira's.

"_Misa, how about we go get some dinner? I know of a nice restaurant nearby." _A mostly unattractive Higuchi chattered to the model beside him.

"_Sure, but you better not be planning to take me some place weird!"_ Misa screeched, looking at the man suspiciously, and then speaking quickly before the business man could respond.

"_Well, I'll be okay since I can kill anyone who tries stuff on me."_ The man in the driver's seat looked nervous as he laughed a fake laugh at Misa's words.

"_Ha, ha, ha, that's a funny thing to say, Misa. You can kill people? You have a gun in your purse or something?"_ Misa laughed too, but her laugh felt genuine.

"_No, but it's true, since Misa is..._thesecond Kira!" Higuchi laughed this comment off as well.

"_Oh hahahaha, right, L _thought_ you were."_ Misa nodded and then stuck her delicate nose up in the hair as she continued on in a snotty voice.

"_Yes, but L's pretty stupid. In the end, he let me off."_ The man looked suspiciously at the blonde sitting next to him, the team wondered if Misa had simply lost her mind or if she was attempting to be brilliant?

"What's she going to do when she has to prove that she can actually kill people?" Matsuda asked quietly, L shook his head.

"Maybe she has a notebook? A Death Note in her possession, or some note paper?" L shook his head again and let out a quiet sigh.

The conversation on the monitor quieted the team's speculations.

"_Ha-hahaha, relax Misa, you don't have to worry about me or make up stories like that. I'm actually _quite_ the gentleman."_ Both passengers jumped slightly, although no noise could be heard throughout the car.

"What made them flinch like that?" Matsuda puzzled out loud, this time it was Light that just shook off the man's questions.

"_Yeah, well Misa only intends to prove she's the Second Kira to the _real_Kira." _

"_Prove to Kira? What do you mean?"_ L also wished to know the answer to this question, Amane was proving to be a _surprising_ source of information the past couple of days.

With a sigh, Misa ignored the question and whispered out.

"_It's my dream to marry him...I know Kira needs me by his side."_ Higuchi laughed suddenly, this time it _was_ a real laugh, but it was _creepy. _

"_Ha-hahahahah, well then...Since I'm Kira, marry _me_ Misa!"_ Misa smiled deviously, her acting skills coming in handy in this game she was playing.

"_Huh, really?! If that's true then let's prove it to each other!" _Misa had gripped the man's arm and his eyes took on a sick gleam. Misa did not seem to notice this, she laughed off the man's comments as if she just got the joke.

"_Oh duh, you're obviously kidding. Ha-ha. That's _way_too much of a coincidence if I was the Second Kira and you were Kira. Gosh, I feel stupid_." Higuchi hesitated before answering.

"_Ha ha, don't you think it would be bad for Kira or Second Kira to show someone else their power?" _The team was transfixed upon the screen, listening to the two people in the car incriminating themselves. Misa babbled on about how she would just deny her powers if the man were to turn her in, it was laughable as she said this on camera.

The possible Kira turned to her and laughingly told her to kill someone then, to prove it. Misa nodded and spoke in a solemn tone.

"_I'll only kill bad people, if you're Kira you'll remember that promise from TV."_ Higuchi almost crashed his car as he scrambled to find a "bad person" to kill on his laptop.

"_What about him?"_ Misa reached out and looked at the man's photograph and name.

"_Okay, but you can't look."_ The dark haired man turned away, and heard the scribbling of Misa's pen against paper.

L stared at the screen; '_All she needs is some paper from that notebook? So then...the paper found in Light's watch, it _can_ kill?' _Seconds went by, Misa watched the clock on her wrist, L too counted the time until she announced.

"_He's dead."_ She announced in her pleasant, sing-songy voice. Higuchi confirmed the death on his cell phone, gasping and suddenly growing fierce.

"_So you'll marry me if I'm Kira?!"_ Misa looked scared, her hands coming up to grab at the hand rest of the door.

"_What's with the serious face all of a sudden?"_

"_BECAUSE I'M KIRA!"_ Higuchi exploded, his voice making Misa jump.

Light also jumped, the true powers of the notebook had settled in on him and now the sudden confession and proof had dazed him out completely.

"_Then prove it!"_ Misa stated stubbornly, her eyes still shining lightly with fear.

"_Well, I can't kill unless I go back home...you understand, right?"_ Misa nodded, her eyes becoming steely.

"_Well that's no good then. You might be planning on keeping me locked up in your house. And if the person doesn't die until hours after, then I can't be certain."_ Higuchi's eyes burned at the thought of Misa in his house, _locked up_.

The team could practically taste the man's lust for the model beside him, and Matsuda made a funny choking noise in the back of his throat.

'_This doesn't feel right; Misa shouldn't be in the car with this...man.' _L thought, he might dislike the girl immensely, but the vibes this man were giving off screamed raped and _no one _deserved that fate.

"Light, call Misa's cell and get her to come back here, immediately. I have a bad feeling about this man." Light nodded, worried about the blonde on the monitor, even if she was the cause of so much pain and annoyance. He dialled the number, but the phone was turned off.

"No answer, she turned the phone off...Or it died." They all looked to the screen in horror, how long would it take to get to her location and prevent anything bad from happening, if he did indeed choose to attack Misa?

"_Misa, I will prove it to you somehow. But for now, let's go out for that food."_ Misa nodded a bit, happy that she could finally be in public and away from this creepy man. The car drove on silently, taking her out of the busy city streets and into quieter areas.

"_Where is this restaurant, Higuchi, I'm hungry." Misa_ whined lightly. The man pulled his car over to the side.

"_I just have to look it up, I think I'm a bit lost...And don't worry Misa. I'll make it fast, 'cause I'm also _very_hungry."_ The words came out vicious, and Misa found she was quaking lightly in her nurse's outfit, the material ridding up high on her milky thighs.

"_Y-you know what, H-higuchi, I'm feeling a bit sleepy. So maybe we could do...dinner some other time?"_ Misa asked hopefully. L could see the terror in her eyes building up, her flight mechanism beginning to take over.

"Matsuda, Mogi-san, Yagami-san, take separate cars and meet up at Misa's location. I believe she will need our assistance now." The three men nodded; Light thankful that L was showing such compassion towards the second Kira.

On the screen Higuchi was leaning over towards Misa, his seatbelt was off and his jacket had been thrown to the back of his chair.

"_But I thought you were _hungry,_ my little Kira. I'm _starving_." _His hand snaked down and grabbed her thigh, pushing up the flimsy material of Misa's underwear and feeling across her crotch.

"_Unngg, you're so beautiful and _warm_." _Misa screamed, and slapped at the man to get off of her, he slapped her back, hard enough to make her head woozy.

"_Don't worry, my Kira. I'll make it quick; you won't have to wait long." _Lightpicked up his cell phone, hands shaking, and dialled Aizawa's phone number, he quickly informed the police officer of the situation, the car characteristics and location of the two suspects.

Higuchi was quickly undoing the buttons of Misa's outfit, his mouth greedily sucking at her flesh and fingers flashing to undo her lacy, white bra.

"Oh, God...Misa, _no_." Light breathed, feeling sick. Higuchi's hands strayed back to her crotch, his fingers pushing into the groaning girl. She shuddered and attempted to push him off again.

Higuchi looked into the back seat, with his hands continuing to defile Misa and began yelling as if fighting with another person in the car.

"_Dammit Rem, I won't stop! She wants to be with Kira_ _and_ I'm_Kira, so just stay_ the fuck out of it!_ Ha-ha, and __what are you going to do about it? I'm the owner of the damn Death Note, and you are just a fucking Shinigami.__" _L paused at the name.

"Rem, isn't that who Misa claimed she was talking to in the bathroom?" Light nodded, wanting badly to stop the scene in front of his eyes. Misa's head rolled to look back at the backseat, tears were filling her eyes.

Higuchi had continued to ram his hand into her body, his other hand holding down her arms that tried to slap him away. He growled lowly at her to stop, and slapped her again, _harder _when she didn't comply. Misa's mouth was wide in terror and sobs were coming out openly.

"_Rem, _Rem_ please, __I was saving myself for Kira, for _Light_. Please, _make it stop_." _Misa begged the shadowy back seat; Higuchi stopped his molestations of the model and stared at her, eyes popping.

"_You can see Rem, how can you see my Shinigami if you haven't even touched my Death Note?!"_ Misa shook her head, and smiled.

"_Go to hell, asshole_." Misa spat onto the face of her assailant, Higuchi looked into the back seat and cried out.

"_Rem, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Did you just write my name down? I wasn't gonna do anything worse to her, I swear. Please, I don't want to die."_ Higuchi had pulled back fully from Misa, his hands flying under the seat to grab for a gun.

"_Rem, I'll kill her so help me fucking GOD! Take it back!" _Higuchi was crying, his hand shaking on the gun, when suddenly his eyes went blank and his trembling stopped. He took the gun away from Misa's tear-stained face, apologized in a numb voice and went outside of the car.

He stood behind the car and through the window L and Light could see a bright flash, a loud _'bang!' _accompanied the sightas Higuchi blew his brains out in a deadly calm fashion. Misa looked down at herself, sobbing and clawing at her tainted skin.

"_Thank you Rem, oh God, thank you."_ Misa looked back at the seat behind her, and then started wailing loudly.

"_NO! Rem, you died for me, oh God."_ Misa reached back and picked up a black book that was covered in sand, the note book was black and just suddenly seemed to exist. Misa threw back her head and screamed, her eyes growing wide before she slumped back into her seat, the stress of the night finally making her pass out.

L and Light stared at the screen wordlessly, hands reaching out to grasp one another. This was the end of Light and Misa, they both knew it. Light was crying himself, feeling weak and foolish for hoping that somehow he had been wrong, that he _wasn't _Kira, even with all of the evidence staring him in the face.

L was staring numbly at the monitor, processing all of the information of the night, purposely avoiding the thoughts of Light's guilt and the evidence that proved Light was Kira.

Matsuda and Mogi were the first ones to pull up to the car, Matsuda reached in and gingerly grabbed Misa's legs, swinging them out and Mogi managed to lift her out without disturbing her faint.

Matsuda picked up the black notebook and Misa's shoes before turning to help Mogi get her into the backseat of his car. Yagami senior pulled up a minute later, cell phone in hand, face grim as he received the update from L. Mogi and Matsuda left in their respective cars, Yagami waited for the police to arrive and sighed in relief at the rape that had been prevented tonight, not knowing that his son's grave had just been dug with the events of this night.

~*~

"What a curious tool of death, do you not agree, Light-kun?" L asked, holding out the black book between thumb and index finger, once more reading the curious notes that accompanied the book. Light nodded, and then reached out to grasp at the murder notebook himself.

His eyes opened up wide and a scream tore through his very being, L flinched at the sound and grasped at the younger boy's shoulders, dread rising up in his sugar-filled stomach.

'_GOD OF THE NEW WORLD, I AM KIRA, KIRA! I will cleanse the earth of the vile humans, and the world will rejoice in my name! I WILL BRING THEM LIGHT, I WILL BRING THEM PAIN!' _Frightening words went through Light's brain, making him whimper, the memories flashing. The need to save the world from its own destruction...The _hatred for L_ returning, the plan, the killings, the judgement, the horrible-wonderful feeling of death, this God was back!

But then the sickness of these memories caught up with him.

"Oh God, I _am _Kira. L I need you to understand, I didn't know...I'm sorry. If I let go of this notebook, I'll forget the memories of being Kira, but right now...Right now, I can feel the blood on my hands...its back." L was standing before the young boy, his hands grasping harder onto his shoulders.

"Light...I don't know what to say." Light smiled, the red of his eyes growing.

"Say you've won, L, because I have lost." His smile grew bitter, tears beginning to flow once more. He brought his lips towards L's, and the detective leaned in to kiss him back, even as he clutched his murder note to his chest. Light pulled back.

"You're really still here, aren't you?" L nodded and hugged Light tightly.

Yagami senior stormed into the room, just having overheard their conversation.

"I don't know how he can stand to be here now that we all know you're a killer, Light." he noticed the two boys hugging tightly.

"What are you doing?" His voice was pure venom, these past few days taking their toll on him. Light did not pull away from L, but instead gripped him tighter.

"I'm hugging my friend, father." Light answered, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world and his dad was the crazy one. The older man shook his head, bitterly.

"You couldn't just be a serial killer; you had to be a _fag _too, didn't you? You are disgusting, Light." The chief spat in their direction, and he turned to L.

"And I was asking _you_, 'what are you doing?'" L turned to the enraged man before him.

"I'm hugging a friend, as Light-kun has already told you." Soichiro growled at L.

"Get out of the way, Ryuzaki. I'm only here to finish him off." The man nodded towards Light, pulling out a gun, the _same _gun he had used before to prove Light was innocent. Light whimpered, his fear of guns was obvious. L stood before Light, protectively.

"Soichiro-san, this is _not_ the way to do this. You will put your gun down on the ground and walk away." L's voice was powerful, commanding, but Yagami senior was not having it. He laughed bitterly, a hint of insanity lurked within his eyes.

"If you don't move, L I will make you move, I could care less if you die in this as well." Light heard himself say no to this, but it only enraged the man more. He flung the gun out to aim at L's head, but a kick from L made the man shoot off the gun in another direction. The door had been sealed; the computers power had been cut.

'_He planned this, oh god. My own father has planned to kill me and I have no way out!' _The words tore through his mind, the sound of another bullet being shot off made his skin crawl.

He looked down at the murder note in front of him.

'_Can I do it?' _The God of the New World screamed _'YES, KILL HIM BEFORE HE KILLS YOU, BEFORE HE KILLS YOUR L!' _But the innocent boy in love with the detective shuddered and whimpered out a '_No, no more blood!'_

L was fighting the older man, attempting to end the fight without seriously damaging Light's crazed father, but so far it wasn't working. A bullet grazed L's arm, the wound spurted a bit of blood and L bit down on his lip to prevent from screaming out in too much pain, instead he pushed the pain to the back of his mind and picked up a notch in his fighting force.

However, the wound prevented him from moving as fast and soon a gun was being smashed into the back of his head, causing the world to turn black all around him.

~*~

He woke up to the sounds of a long moaning noise; the awful nightmarish noise was coming from Light.

'_Did he get shot?' _L thought in a panic, he didn't believe so. He could no longer hear the mad father's ranting, or loud _breathing_ for that matter.

"Light?" L looked up to see Light hovering over top of him, his hands free of the Death Note, and one finger bleeding slightly.

"What happened?" L questioned the boy, who only looked away and made another keening noise of panic. L quickly located Soichiro; the man was lying on his back, hand clutching at his heart, eyes on looking towards the ceiling.

"Did you use it then, Light-kun?" L asked as he sat up; his injured arm had been wrapped in a piece of Light's shirt.

"He...he said he hated me, that it was a good thing I _'couldn't _go to hell because he didn't want to see my face there, because that's where all _fags _go.' then he pointed the gun at you, L. I wrote down his name and then wrestled with him until 40 seconds later and then...he _died_." Light sagged heavily at the confession.

The door suddenly burst open, and Watari stood before them, holding a large gun. Matsuda and Mogi stood behind him, looking shocked and confused.

"Oh my God, Chief! Ryuzaki, what's going on?!" Watari walked over to L and helped him up, keeping his gun trained on Light the entire time.

"Watari, lower your gun. Raito-kun has just saved my life. His father was attempting to kill us, and would likely have killed himself when done." Watari nodded but did not lower his gun, instead he asked Light where the notebook was, Light pointed over to the table. Watari slowly lowered the weapon, sighing heavily before dragging L out of the room with the help of a frightened Light.

Matsuda had rushed to Soichiro's side, his hand straying over to find a pulse he knew wouldn't be there. He lightly pulled the man's eyes shut, for _forever._ Mogi went to retrieve the notebook; his heart skipped a beat as he looked down at the page before him.

'_Soichiro Yagami' _written in blood, a safety pin lay next to the book of death. Shuddering, he closed the book, and picked it up, it wasn't safe to leave lying around. Matsuda had been smoothing out the chief's body, his clothes and hair, taking off his glasses and putting them in his jacket pocket.

"His family will be so devastated." Matsuda whispered up at Mogi, who nodded sadly.

"Yes, especially if they learn _who _killed him and _why._" the two men walked out of the room that smelled of death and went to check up on L.

* * *

Meh, wasn't sure I liked how this one ended...

Anyway...Yay, three character's dead, two more _nearly _killed and one almost raped (and a very distraught Matsuda, which probably makes Chibi L's cry)

_End of chapter 3, Sacrifice...RIP Rem (not the other ones though, they don't deserve it)_

**Post-Story A/N: **Sorry Misa-san, I just always imagined that the third Kira was an uber perv who probably _would've _raped Misa if given the chance...what a creeper... and an apology to Light's dad, who always seems to become a horrible monster in my stories.

Um, thanks to all of the reviewers...but I've got a question-I've never read Macbeth so I didn't mean to reference to it (in chapter 2, I believe?) but thanks for pointing that out...baha, made me feel so special. So yeah, what exactly was it that made you think Shakespeare? (Whom I adore) Just curious! ^-^ (I'm so awesome I reference to the masters without even trying, muhahahaha)

I have a few more chapters here on my computer, but I need to fix them up some more, please point out any errors you see as I am still fixing up the already posted chappy's as well.

Review, it will make us both feel good...well it'll make me feel good, which will make you feel good, yes? (Maybe not, but be a good person and jot me down a line!)

BAH-SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE AUTHOR NOTES!

_Cheers,  
_Zilander Kat


End file.
